Unexpected Turn-around Love
by ImACoAiFan4869
Summary: Conan's Unexpected Turn-around love from Ran to Haibara quickly got through. Conan now who loves Haibara got setup with a play with her with a need of the kiss. He experienced The Deja Vu but the opposite thing. ConanxAi Story.
1. Chapter 1 : Unexpected Feeling

**Hello everybody this is my 2****nd**** Fanfic ever. Thank you for supporting, give good and honest reviews to my 1****st**** Fanfic which is still not finished xD. I'm going to Continue a Story that another author didn't even finish xD. This is another inspired story and almost just copying his' But I'm going to Continue this because He didn't. So let's Get Started !**

_**Parings : Major ConanxAi Slight ShinRan (Only on the dream).**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't Own Detective Conan, We all know who does ^.\\**_

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Feeling**

___"Dreams for today's, answers for tomorrow's questions."_

"_Vision without action is a dream. Action without Vision is simply passing the time, Action with Vision is making a positive difference." – Joel Barker_

**-Start-**

The sun is setting in the horizon of the beach. The cold breeze of the wind makes the ocean waves through the orange sand on the shore that touches the barefooted boy with spectacles who is standing there with his hands inside his short pockets wearing his usual white long sleeve..

"What Am I doing in this place?" The spectacled boy asked himself.

He is looking in the orange sea. His mind full of questions that he doesn't understand. But deep inside his heart, he really is enjoying the scenery of the setting sun. He feels relaxed and comfortable by the gently blow of the wind that makes his hair strands flow and dancing.

Slow and Gently, he closes his eyes and then a sudden image of a short reddish blonde haired little girl popped-out of his mind. But soon it disappeared like a broken mirror. He then instantly opened his eyes and darkness greeted him.

"What is this place?" He said "Where the heck am I?" Another sentence came out of his mouth.

He was like in an Interrogation room where the only lightened place is the person being interrogated. He is alone. Deafening sound surrounds him. But then he was abrupt when he heard someone's voice in midair.

"Conan-kun…" said the feminine voice.

The Boy wondered and thought _"That voice is familiar." _He looked beside him both directions and even looked up and down but no. No one is there only him surrounded by darkness.

"Conan-kun…." The feminine voice repeated. The boy's eyes widened as He recognizes the voice.

"…_.Ran?" _He thought.

"Ran-neechan! Ran-neechan! Ran-neechan where are you?" He asked in his childish high pitched tone repeatedly but His own words answered Himself.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! No! Conan-kun Help me !" Conan was abrupt when he heard a loud crashing noise and Ran's loud scream.

"DAMN IT! RAN!" Conan then started to sprint after saying those words. He sprinted through the way which he thought he heard the voice came from. He can't see anything not a thing, a person ! anything he could not see anyone and anything.

He is still running to save his love of his life. "I'm coming Ran, Please be safe don't be in danger." He prays in his mind.

"Ran-neechan where are you?" The boy shouted really loud for her to hear.

"_Ran, Ran ! where are you? Please be safe anywhere please… please!"_ Conan whispered. Conan is very very worried about Ran. Right now the only thing that runs through his mind is Ran's Safety because he doesn't know what else he could do if something bad happens to his beloved Ran.

He keeps on running. But his foots can't reach its destination. But then a sudden cold feeling ran through his veins that made him stopped his tracks, Conan was familiar by this unpleasant feeling but he wishes that it is not what he think. But his sense cannot betray him.

"Kudou Shinichi.. I know you'll come." Said the male voice that echoed in their place.

As Conan heard that deep voice, he gulped harder than ever and slowly turns his head towards the voice. He saw a man in a black hat with a black coat that has a gun with a silencer pointed at his forehead.

"_Gin!"_ He immediately recognizes the face of the man with a broad plain evil smile. He is the reason why his body is in his 7 year old form. "_How does he knows my identity?" _He Thought in bewilderment while his eyes widening.

"Conan-kun… he.. help me." Conan's eyes widened in shock when he saw Gin holding Ran in the neck in his other hand. She looks very exhausted. Ran's Hand and feet are tied.

"Ran.." that's the last word the boy can say. _"What the heck is wrong with me huh?" _He was about to say something again but nothing came out from his mouth. He tries to make a move but he can't he cannot make even as single slight motion.

"_What The? Damn it! What's with me? What's wrong? Why Can't I Move? What's Happening! Raaaan!"_ His mind shouting and asking himself. The boy cannot make a move he cannot do anyting in a critical situation like this.

"Say Goodbye and your final words to your girlfriend.. Kudou… Shinichi" Gin said and smirked while he let Ran go and run towards the spectacled boy. But before Ran can even touch a single limb of the boy. Her body met seven bullets from Gin's berretta.

The Girl slowly fell down to the ground with streams of blood coming out from her body.

"Ran! Ran! Noooooooo! RaaaaaanNNN!" Finally Conan shouted and ran towards the girl's body in pools of blood that is lifeless. He lifted ran in both arms and cried pools of tears. But His eyes widened and widened and widened in astonishment as he saw the brunette young woman he is carrying earlier turned and became a reddish blonde little girl in his age.

"_What? What is thiss.? No Way.." _He thought._ "_This can't be happening…" He thought in his belief.

"Ha..Haiba..Haibara.." He said in a very low trembling voice. The strawberry blonde little girl then opens the lid of her eyes and cupped Conan's cheeks by her bloody hand. She leans her face closer and closer to his and gave a chaste kiss to him in the lips. Conan felt her soft lips touching his' but he is still trembling. He can't believe everything that is happening just now.

"Gomen….. ne.. Kudou.. –kun." The Reddish blonde little girl said in her weak voice and closed her eyes and her lifeless hand fell on her lap.

"Haibara…" Conan shakes a little but the little girl won't budge and doesn't give a sign of life. Conan was so abrupt; he can't believe that this is happening. He want to believe that this is not true that she is only acting as she usually do and saying her famous line, "Just Kidding." With a smile on her voice but the boy can clearly say as a Detective that the girl in front of him is **DEAD**.

"Haibara.. Please wake up.." And tears started to fall from his eyes. "NooOO!.. HAIBARA!.." Conan shouted in his mortification. He never imagines that this will happen. That a close friend of him will end up dying in front of him. He felt so vulnerable and affliction.

He wants to shout out in pain of losing his best friend. Then in Conan's grief he felt a cold metal pointed into his head. He knows that it was a gun and Gin was pointed it to him. Conan can imagine the evil smirked of the man that causes all the hatred both him and Haibara in his back.

The boy took a breathe deeply and closes his eyes while tears are still flowing, and wait for the trigger to pull because there is no way he can escape he just accept what his fate and that was his 'DEATH'. Conan is ready for his final destination and the last word that his ear will hear is the words from the man he hated the most.

"Sayonara.. Kudou.. Shinichi."

**Chapter 1 ends Right Now ! **

**Hahaha Cliffhanger xD**

**I Cut it from the original one because it's very long long long.**

**Now hahaha ! xD Stay Tune for the story to continue and please give good and honest reviews.**

**I'll post your reviews here when I update !**

**I'm saying Goodbye for Now !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Opposite Deja Vu

Hello People of Fanfiction and everybody ! I just got extra time to make this chapter since we have no homeworks xD. Sorry Anyways for the late updates I make hehe xD. Anyways straight into the Story.

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan, We all know who does ^.\\**_

_**(Unexpected Turn-around love.)**_

__**(-Chapter 2 : Opposite Déjà vu-)**

**-(Mouri Detective Agency)-**

With a loud crash, the boy suddenly opened his eyes, breathing harder and sweating furiously. Conan sits and wondered around with a ringing of the alarm clock with a background music. The boy immediately recognizes that he was just in his room at Mouri Detective Agency. He touches his forehead and said

"Weird.. What a dream… But, it feels so REAL…" Conan recalls his weird dream or we should rather say it's a nightmare and touched his lips we're the little girl kissed him.

"There is no way she is gonna kiss me for Real… And me literally kissing her?"" He just smiled in those thoughts but he still had a thin pink line in his cheeks. He lazily looked at his alarm clock and read it as fifteen minutes before 7:30 AM.

"Damn it! Ayumi and the others will be coming here at seven thirty ! I need to hurry." He stood up and dashes outside the door as he step one step outside, he bumped into her beloved Ran-neechan and they both fell down on the floor.

"Owhh.. EeeeiiIirrr "

"Gomenasai Ran-neechan" He said standing up rubbing his lower back.

"Iie. It's alright Conan-kun. And finally ! your awake!" putting both her hands into her hips just like his mom. "I was about to check if your still asleep or rather the opposite. I keep on calling you a while ago." Ran said.

"Sumimasen Ran-neechan." Conan apologized and scratches the back of his head like a cute little kid. Then he saw a swollen part on her forehead.

"Ahmmmm.. Ran-neechan. What happened to your forehead? It's a bit swollen." Conan asked with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh This? I got it when the whole Utensils from the cupboard fell. Actually it fell twice. Maybe I think that we maybe need to renovate those cupboards." Ran said.

Conan connected the things that happen and heard in his dream to the relation and what just happened in the Agency. "_Well that's maybe those crashes I heard in my dream or rather NIGHTMARE." He thought._

"But Ran-neechan are you sure your alright? Conan asked worriedly.

"It's a little Painful, Daijoubu Conan-kun." Ran reassured him and he smiled "Ahmm.. Conan-kun, aren't you supposed to be fetch by the Detective Boys today? It's already 7:25 AM. If you don't hurry up they will arrive but your not prepared yet." She said.

"Oh I almost forgot.. Janne Ran-neechan." And the boy rushed up to prepare himself..

**-(A Few minutes later.)-**

The Detective Boys arrived at exactly 7:30 AM but Conan is still not prepared yet.

"Hurry up Conan-kun.. We are still going to pick up Ai-chan from Hakase's." Ayumi said looking at her wrist watch."

"Hai.. Hai.. I'm almost done." Conan said while wearing his usual and almost always blue blazer and a sandwich in his mouth.

"Conan-kun.. Can I have some of your sandwich? I got hungry waiting for you." Genta asked. All eyes set to the fatty kid. Genta felt awkward.

"Genta-kun, you'll gain more fats and you're stomach will ache again if you keep on eating while you're still full we had just ate from our house." Mitsuhiko warned the fat boy.

"That's right Genta-kun, eating too much is not healthy." Conan seconded

"But I'm really hungry and I want to eat." Genta yelp scrubbing his tummy like a spoiled brat.

"We're going to eat later at break time. But now, we've better go else or Kobayashi-sensei will arrive before us." Ayumi said.

"Eeeeeeee…." Genta complained but he can't do anything when Ayumi says it.

**-(A few more minutes later)-**

After a long conversation with Kojima-kun's greedy habit, they bid goodbye to Ran and started walking into Hakase's residence. The three normal seven year old kids are walking ahead chatting about some normal kids talk like about Kamen Yaiba, There favorite show. While the shrunken detective is behind them still thinking about his dream he had this morning, his two hands is relaxing at the back of his head because this dream earlier bothers him a lot, **A LOT.**

"_I never had a dream like that before, I never dream about the organization or anyone's death." He thought._

"_Does it mean something?" He asked himself "No, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a dream and dream doesn't happens in real life." _The boy considering himself but still Conan can't help but to think of it over and over again like always.

"_Oh! I'm being like that evil-eyed-yawny girl." _Conan shouted in his thoughts then he remembers happened to Ran this morning also.

"_People says that when you're sleeping, the sounds of your surroundings adopts into your dream. And I'm very desperate to see the Black Organization again. But I still don't know how to bring them down immediately. And they we're still out of reach conclusions. _*Sigh* Conan thought sighing.

"_If I remember correctly, I was watching the setting sun in the beach. I heard Ran's scream in the darkness. I saw that Murder Geek Gin. And I saw Haibara…" _As he completely remembered about Haibara, he stopped and touched his lips again and two thing shades of pink was caught in his cheeks. Conan immediately shook his head to remove the image forming in his mind but still, he can't stop thinking about it. He continues to walk as he cannot stop thinking about her.

"_Why did I dream about her kissing me? That's the strangest of all. Did she…" _Conan is really engrossed by his thoughts that he cannot even notice that they we're already Hakase's house. He bumped to Genta's belly who stops in front of him.

"Ouch.. Conan-kun watch your steps." Genta yelp to the shrunken detective.

"Gomen, Genta." He apologizes and laughs nervously while Ayumi approached him.

"Is there something wrong Conan-kun?" She asked.

"It's seems there is something to be bothering you lately." Mitsuhiko analyzed Conan from his actions.

"It seems… Another case Ain't it?" Genta said "Are you going to tell us something or what?" He added.

"Naniiii?" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko said in sync.

"Iie, Nothing's wrong.. No cases.. I just hadn't got enough sleep last night." The Shounen-Tantei Dan considered. But still their eyes is on Conan because they seem suspicious of Conan from his answer. Conan simply give him his _"Oi, Oi (Hey, Hey.) _Look. Soon they entered the at the huge gate of Hakase's Mansion, As Ayumi reach and rang the doorbell several times, Hakase came out.

"Good Morning Agasa Hakase!" The shounen-tantei dan greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning Children!" Hakase replied with a broad smiley face but suddenly became an odd sad face.

"Ai-kun is not feeling well today so she cannot join your class today." Hakase explained.

"Naniiiii? Haibara-san is sick?" Genta and Mitsuhiko said in sync.

"Is Ai-chan sick Hakase?" Ayumi asked with a worried face. Conan was just about to say the same thing.

"Ahmmm.. Not really.. I'm not sick at all." The reddish blonde little girl as she came out from the side door. The professor was surprised He quickly leaned towards her and whispered.

"Ai-kun, I thought you want to skip classes today?" Hakase said in a low voice.

"I changed my mind Hakase, I might see something outside that might give me some solid ideas." Haibara replied then walked towards the Detective boys direction while his clasping at her back.

"Ai-chan, Daijobu?" Ayumi asked with a very worried face and worried tone as Haibara got near them.

"Heki Heki (I'm Fine, I'm Fine.)." She replied with a little smile to assure them.

*Sigh* The three kids sighed as a sign of relief.

"We should get going now or else will be late for class." Haibara said.

The three kids bid goodbye to Hakase and started to walk ahead to the shrunken teens as usual as ever. But Conan notices something different to the reddish blonde girl, She seems sleepy and she had a thin black layer under her blue turquoise eyes.

"Ne, Haibara, had you stayed up late last night?" Conan asked with hands on the back of his head. The reddish blonde girl faced him with astonishment in her face, She didn't expect that this boy with spectacles would ask her that. "Huh?" The only answer came out from Haibara's mouth. The boy shifted his hands from the back of his head to his short pockets and repeated.

"You look too exhausted. Why you shouldn't stayed home and rest for a bit." The reddish blonde little girl smiled and she looked at him again then smirked.

"Worried for me, Kudou-kun?" She mocked with a smirked plastered in her angelic face.

"Of.. Arrrghhh. Just.. why don't you just simply answer my simple question?" He said in annoyance with a little high tone in his voice. She was shocked with his sudden explosion for something but just smirked again.

"Bakane..-" She cannot reply as Yoshida-san approached them.

"Geez.. You two are arguing again." Ayumi said as she approached the shrunken teens.

"Yeah, You always argue with Haibara-san Conan-kun." Mitsuhiko said "You can't deny it as we just heard you shouted." He said blushing.

"Oi, Oi" Conan expressed, but no words came out from his mouth to defend himself. He just simply hates it. Haibara notices this and decided

"_All right. I'll help him."_ She decided.

"It's not like that Tsuburaya-kun, Yoshida-san, He's just asking me something." She said with a smile on her face.

"Then why do he need to shout?" Mitsuhiko shouted."

"And what is he asking to you Ai-chan?" Ayumi said.

But Before Haibara answers the bombardment of questions that felt like they are in a _Supreme Court_, Kojima-kun Saves them.

"Hey Guys, Save that arguing later or Kobayashi-sensei will arrive before us!" Genta said to the four people.

"Yeah he's right, It's almost 8:00 now. Iku Ze! (Let's Go!)." Conan said to avoid more of the conversation.

The Shounen-Tantei Dan ran towards the school and Arrived at their classroom exactly when the bell rang. They each sit at their respective chairs. And when Kobayashi-sensei entered the classroom with 3 red roses with a smile on her pretty face, "_Seems like Shiratori-Keibu dropped by and gave those flowers."_ Conan thought.

"Ohayou Minna!" Kobayashi-sensei greeted cheerfully with a pretty smile.

"Ohayou Sensei!" Everyone in the class greeted cheerfully except for the 2 shrunken teenagers especially Haibara Ai. Then the teacher started the discussion with a pretty Good news.

"Alright everyone, I'd like to inform you we have been chosen to play a fairytale for this next Sunday!" She said excitedly like always.

"What play is that Sensei?" A girl from the class said.

"It's called _The Sleeping Beauty_." She said as she picked out the book from her bag. And then the class suddenly murmured things like :

"Sugoi!"

"Wow, I wish I was the pretty damn princess."

"Me, too!"

"I'll be the Prince."

"It suits me than you." They murmured even the Shounen-Tantei Dan can't help but to talk about this amazing event. The class started to talk about the play, but Haibara didn't even bother by this, She was spaced out looking outside the windows watching the birds that is chirping in the branch of the tree. She was recalling last nights events.

Flash Back: (in Haibara's POV)

It was in the middle of the night, 12:10 in the morning..but I can't sleep. Is it because of the professors snoring? No, I'm already used to it by now. The real reason is; I'm thinking of the right formula for the antidote of appotoxin4869. It was almost half a year now since Kudou and I had met and since I tried to make the antidote for him, but the only antidote I can make was a 24 hours temporary antidote. I want to finish the cure for Kudou-kun so he will be back to his normal and happy life, especially to be back to her precious girlfriend. *sighs* I don't know why, but whenever am I thinking about Kodou in his normal life with her precious girlfriend my heart ached so much.. I don't like that thought nor the idea.. That's what I feel and I don't like it.. But they will meant to be together and I'm the reason why they'd separate and I'm also the only solution for them to be together again.*sighs*The only purpose why I'm still alive, breathing is to fix my mistakes. For the sake of Kudou's life.. I want him to be happy. I was really engrossed by those thoughts when suddenly another element for the antidote popped out in my mind. I sit up immediately, my hand under my chin as my way of thinking, I think it very well before I pick my jacket and run down to my private lab and sits in front of my computer. I turn on the computer and now the only light in the room is the light that comes out from the LCD of the computer. Maybe it turns out to be like this' I thought and started to work in my computer. I wished that my calculations are right so I can make it perfectly and give it to Kudou. I can imagine his face as he seen the complete antidote. I smiled. This is all he wanted and wished from me after all 'to complete the antidote'. If he known that I completed the antidote he will jump up and down like a child got a reward. I smiled from those thoughts of mine "silly of me". It's been a long hour since I started working on my computer. I know that someone is furiously knocking on the door calling for me and saying..

"Ai-kun are you alright there?" I didn't respond.

"Let's eat first Ai-kun, its morning already." still I didn't responded

"Ai-kun? Have rest for a while …"

It was Hakase. I didn't response to him because I want my full focus on my work; I'm almost done in the cure. He still keeps on saying some kind of stuffs related to that until I heard his footsteps walking off from the door.

*sighs* 'Thanks for your concern Hakase' I thought and smile. Hakase is like a real Father for me. He gives me shelter, clothes, food, and everything I wanted. And he never treated me like other people. He treats me as a family and he is the first one who treated me like this like my nee-chan followed by Kudo-kun the Detective boys and other peoples around me. I can tell to myself that I'm completely happy unlike before when the organization is still controlling me. But now I have family and Kudou-kun will avenge me and my sister. He will bring down the Black Organization. I know he can do it because I believe in him. Kudou-kun is not just a brave detective because he cares too much for the peoples around him. And I know that I' am so lucky because I belong in the list who he will protect. And now that the cure is almost done he will be back to his normal life. I wish he wouldn't forget me even his back to his normal life and I'm completely gone of his sight. Out of his life. Well I guess it's much better if he'll forget me. Then I stop from typing.i'm almost done 'One more click and the antidote is complete' I thought then gulp before I press "ENTER" but my eyes widened white as I read in the screen the word :

"**ERROR"** is written.

And that's when I felt so sleepy and tired. I'm so disappointed.

"I stay up late at night just for nothing again?" *SIGHS*

I was about to change things in my work when I smell something burning from the kitchen.

"Hakase" I thought and dashed towards the kitchen that is full of smoke and smells of burned food.

With that smell I feel like I'll throw vomit. Then I saw Hakase covering his nose with his hands and his a little coughing.

"He exclaimed in front of me holding both of my shoulders as he saw me standing.

"Finally you came out from the lab" I arched my eyebrow and crossed my arm in front of my chest as a sign of asking him 'what-is-happening-here' then he looks around and said.

About this?..*I tapped my foot* ahmm., I made our breakfast so why don't we eat? He said then pushed me in front of the dining table where the burned food is placed.

"You called this food?" I said pointing to burned food with full of disgust in my face.

"Ahhmmm., I tried my… best to make it e.. Edible.. but it turned out to be burnt a little .heheh." The Professor said tensely "But why don't you give it a try."

"How'd you think that I'll going to eat that junk? I don't think that it still has nutrients. I'll only gain poison on that." I said picking the food and throw it in the trash can. The professor can't retort co'z he also knows that the taste of his delightful food "sucks".

"Let me cook" I said and started to get the food from the ref and cook.

I don't know but atleast I feel happy by seeing professor doing his best for me. I am really thankful to have Hakase in my life.

"Hai" the old professor smiled.

After I cooked just some eggs, soups and some breads. We eat in silence.

"Tell the kids that I'm not feeling well and please call my teacher too" I said.

"Hai., ahhmm..Why don't you rest for a while before you go back there?" He suggested.

I didn't answer him I just stood up, put my dishes on the sink and walked down towards the door of the lab. I don't want to be rude to his kindness towards me but I don't like to be disturb when I'm doing my experiments specially when my mind is working and only focusing in my work. But then while I was holding the door knob something went out my mind that maybe "I will get some ideas while I'm outside." I immediately cleaned myself and change my clothes. While I was preparing myself I heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be the detective boys." Then I saw Hakase in front of the door talking to the kids. "_This day will be too long_" I thought.

**-(END OF FLASHBACK)- -(THIRD PERSONS POV-)**

Haibara is still engrossed by her thoughts watching the scenery outside the window which she is not really focusing. She didn't even notice the stares of her classmates. She snaps out when Sensei's forehead touch hers.

"You have a little fever, Haibara-san? You should go to the infirmary." The Sensei said worriedly and you can also see to her classmate's that they are worried too.

"There's no need, I'm fine Sensei." She said and smiles at them.

"Are you sure about that, Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko asked worriedly.

"Yeah Ai-chan, you have never been spaced out like that before." Ayumi said.

"Huh.-?" Haibara was puzzled.

"You've been spaced out the whole time Haibara." Conan said with a hint of exasperation in his tone while holding his chin Detective style while his arm is prop in the table.

"I'm fine really." Haibara said with an assuring smile that makes all the boys blush even the girls are pretty jealous of the face.

"_She's so cute."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Even more than that."_

"_Beautiful."_

That's the murmurs in the class to the angelic face of Haibara who rarely smile. When Conan heard those he doesn't know why but he doesn't like those words.

"Ok, if you said so, Haibara-san." Kobayashi-sensei said to change the topic clasping her hand and walk back to her table.

"Back to our topic.. So Haibara-san, is it okay for you to play the role of the princess? The teacher asked suddenly holding the list of characters in the fairytale performance.

"Ai-chan you're going to play the role of the princess isn't that cool? While I'm going to play the role of the Queen." Ayumi stated excitedly.

"Yes it's cool." She replied even if she doesn't like the idea then something came up into her mind. "Wait, Who's the Prince then?" She asked the teacher who has a broad smile.

"It's Edogawa-kun." _"Crap but I love it!," She thought. _Haibara looks at the blushing boy who averted her gaze. Haibara who blinked twice before turning her gaze to the kid who is asking a question.

"Sensei, isn't the prince going to kiss the princess in order to wake her up?" Conan blushed even more when he remembered about his dream _"Is this the meaning of my dream? Wait a second. In my dream she was the one who kissed me not me who kissed her.. Don't tell me that this is a…. Opposite… Deja… Vu…."_ He wondered.

"Yes it is, but we can't do that because you are too young for that." Sensei explains to the young brains of the children's.

The kids become disappointed. Of course they are. But why they should? because they are still kid's. But why are they disappointed? Because even they are kids they're minds are like an adults.

"Yeah. I...it's not. Allowed" Mitsuhiko retorted standing up.

Of course he will retort imagine your crush kissing your best friend? Your heart will be turned into a dust.

"eee" gasped from the class and the teacher smiles. Not just a smile. Smile that there will be something will happen. She had an evil idea…..

"But, if it's ok for our main characters then there would be no problem, that scene is to make the perfect presentation of the Sleeping Beauty ne..?." Kobayashi-Sensei stated firmly.

All of the students was shocked specially Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. They're both like a broken mirror. But they still have to be happy for their friends.

"Wow Edogawa-san you're lucky!" one of the boys said approaching him with a broad smile. "_Oh Crap now here's the bombardment coming."_ He thought.

"That's right you're going to kiss Haibara-san" Bothered by the boys to Conan. He can say anything just show them his "Oi Oi." Look.

"What is your real age guys? Imagine? You shouldn't have thinking of this kinds of stuffs" He thought then she turn to see her partner for the presentation but even Haibara was pestered by the girls. _"Bombardment of Compliments now coming." _She thought.

"Wow you're going to kiss Edogawa-san"

"Ohw I'm jealous" The girls said circling her.

"Just like true Fairytales!"

"SUUUUGGGGOOOOIIII"

The teacher knows that it's not allowed for the children's but she thought it was cute and these two kids are special. They were the top ranks and the most matured in the class. Kobayashi-Sensei recalls the first case she had with the Shounen Tantei-Dan. She saw that these two kids regardless to their size are thinking ahead of the other kids. They know a lot of stuffs that a normal seven years old doesn't. And she noticed that Haibara and Edogawa can understand each other with just a blink of an eye. He can see it. Everytime they were together they are talking secretly. She doesn't know why these kids have to hide a secret.

Oh well, everything in these two kids are specials. So she just let them talked about it.

Conan didn't say anything he was just blushing avoiding all of the kids that pestered him. Haibara seen it, she smirked and his actions.

"This is going to be fun" Kobayashi-sensei said excitedly.

Kobayashi sensei turns to Haibara again and asked her about the play.

"So Haibara is it ok to you if you play the princess role?" Sensei asked.

"Yes,I do accept Sensei" she said firmly.

Chapter 2 ended just now people I just wrote it for about 2-3 hours and ugh.. It's midnight right now. Tell me any mistakes I made and I will make sure that I correct it when I update I'll post any Reviews if there are many next chapter I update ! So Goodbye for now ! Stay Tune!

**I'm Saying Goodbye for NOW**


End file.
